


Spiders in your Pillowcase

by cavetown



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, This is Bad, end me, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavetown/pseuds/cavetown
Summary: ian doesn't know what a crush is.





	Spiders in your Pillowcase

ian hated caddy. he really did. so why was it that, every time he saw his rival, his heart started to hurt? his stomach filled with butterflies? his legs grew weak? ian thought about it for a while, but his only conclusion was he was afraid of caddy. he had to do something to scare the hell of caddy.

so, that’s when he found himself pacing his dorm room as jeff just stared. ian mumbled something, clenching his fists and sighing. jeff giggled and ian stopped, glaring at jeff. jeff just put his hands up in defeat.

“maybe i could find some spiders...put them in his fucking pillow case…” ian grumbled, pacing faster.

“what are you talking about?” jeff said, eyebrows drawn together.

ian’s head snapped up. “i’m gonna scare caddy.”

“since when do you call him caddy? and, more importantly, why are you going to scare him?”

he ignored the first question and made wild hand gestures. “i always feel weird around him! my stomach gets all weird and my legs get weak, my heart beats out of my chest, too. it can only be because he scares me. so, like, i'm gonna scare him back.”

jeff looked at him with a slightly open mouth and his eyes squinted. he put a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it, holding that arm with his other.

“ian, that--that’s a crush.”

“what?”

“ian, you have a crush. it’s caddy.”

“i--no i don’t! i d-don’t get crush--crushes!” ian sputtered, looking genuinely surprised.

“ian, how are you so good in school, yet so oblivious?”

ian thought about it. the joking. the feelings. the laughing. the shenanigans. the arguments. the hang outs. they all meant something to him.

“holy shit, i have a crush on james.”

“and you just now realized?”

“yeah?”

“man, everyone knew before you!”

ian sighed, rubbing his temples. he liked caddy. what the fuck? how was he supposed to deal with it? he could go over and tell him, but wouldn’t that ruin their friendship?

ian grabbed his phone and threw on his hidden block jacket. jeff chuckled and wished ian good luck.

%

ian took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the club room door. caddy said he needed peace and quiet to finish some homework.

he heard papers rustling inside and footsteps leading to the door. he grabbed the bottom of his jacket and tugged anxiously, rocking on his feet.

the door opened and caddy looked stunned. “moosey, what’re you doing here?”

“uh, can i talk to you?”

caddy looked skeptical, but let ian inside anyway. ian looked around and sighed. he was dreading this, mainly because he knew caddy was straight.

“okay, so what does the great moosey want?”

ian just looked at him, face growing red. his stomach hurt. oh god, he was going to puke. he couldn’t do this. he turned for the door but caddy blocked it.

“ian, seriously, what’s up?”

ian took a shaky breath and muttered something. caddy looked at him expectantly.

“well? i have work to do, moosey. if you don’t get on with it, i will kick you out.”

ian shuddered and started talking quickly.

“are you ever, like, around someone and they make you feel funny? like, legs weak? stomach flutters? heart starts beating hard?”

“yes, i get crushes.”

“okay, well there’s this boy, and i don’t know what to do.” 

caddy looked at him and started laughing. “oh my god, moosey. it took you forever to realize!”

“what?”

“you act like i don’t notice you getting physically closer to me, or the staring, or the suggestive jokes.”

ian’s head spun. this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. he blinked, feeling dizzy.

“what?”

“i know you like me. i’m not stupid.”

ian suddenly felt very hot. was it getting hotter in here? was he even okay? what was happening?

“moosey, are you all right?”

ian just looked at him. he was stunned, terrified. he couldn’t feel his legs. did he even have legs? he couldn’t tell. caddy looked at him worriedly. caddy was only joking, couldn’t ian tell? caddy touched ian’s shoulder. ian flinched, looking like he would die any moment.

“d-do you hate me now?” ian said softly.

“why would i hate you?”

“you’re...straight.”

“why does everyone always think i’m straight?” caddy said, shaking his head. “anyway, ian, i was just joking around earlier.”

“oh.”

“now, why did you tell me all of that information?”

“james, i like you. a lot.”

caddy smiled. “so you won’t be upset if i ask this?”

“what? yeah, go ahead.”

“is it okay if i kiss you?”

ian nodded furiously. caddy caressed ian’s cheekbone lightly before pulling him in for a kiss. ian sighed, smiling into it.

“woo, get some!” a voice screeched from the doorway. the two jumped apart and saw the entire hidden block club cheering. caddy clenched his fists and frowned. ian just laughed and pulled caddy into another kiss.


End file.
